Japanese and Italian
by reije
Summary: AU. Language was a barrier for the both of them. They could barely understand what the other was saying. And this is a peek of how they manage their love. No plot. No logic. Drabble. Oneshot. Suggestive themes. R27.


**Dysfunctional. Drabble. AU. No plot. No logic. Oneshot. R27. **

**Disclaimer : Go figure.**

_Italics - Italian_**  
**

Normal - Japanese**  
**

* * *

Language was a barrier.

It was a barrier for the both of them.

* * *

"Get off of me,"

"_Just shut up and let me sleep,_"

"I'm not gonna close my mouth until you move, _é pedofilo,_"

"_Idiota _Dame_-Tsuna. You're the one who turned me into a pedophile,"_

A vein popped at Tsuna's temple as the man smirked into his small chest. His arms tightened its hold, snuggling closer as Tsuna decided to do the final option –

"Look, either you get off of me or I won't cook breakfast,"

Reborn grunted a small disapproval as he rolled off his young lover, catching on the threatening tone. He didn't know what the threat was, but using his miniscule range of Japanese vocabulary in his brain, he could make out '_won't_' and '_cook_' ; that was more than plenty to convince Reborn.

'_Caro dio, to not start off the day with Tsuna's heavenly espresso is like waking up in hell.'_

Tsuna smirked as he stood up and left for the kitchen. His bare, lean and white legs sauntered seductively; plump round bottom cheeks – barely covered by Reborn's oversized white shirt – was tempting the older _naked_ man in the bed more than ever.

Gulping the gathered saliva in his mouth, he sighed into the pillow and took in the scent of last night's _activities_. _'It was a great work out. Heh.'_

Noticing that he couldn't go back to sleep, he started to wonder what made him so… _vigorous, _in last night's love-making session. Usually it was _slow _and _steady - _never _rushed_ and _needed._ But he felt insecure; that Japanese 'colleague' of Tsuna that they met on their evening stroll at the park gave him bad vibes. That wretched man (_who he's going to strangle later on_) dared to give him a smirk.

Dared to give **Reborn** a **smirk**.

And Reborn felt defeated. _Defeated._ Why?

They were talking. In _Giappone._

_Oh caro padrone! _How he hated the the language barrier!

(_Well no, not really. Those giapponese words he moans and whimpers when they were making love are terribly sexy.)_

The scowl he had on his face soon turned into a winning smile though, as he remembered what happened to the man after. _Poor Kakeru, he had forgotten whom he was dealing with._

Reborn let out a quiet chuckle; a smug smile crept onto his face as he remembered the herbivore -_as_ _Hibari would say_- whimpered like a soaked dog in the rain after seeing his ultimate death glare. Just one peek, and **BAM**! Tails between the legs and his front pants were soaked - with a funny-smelling _yellow _liquid.

That was a prize-winning reaction indeed.

Chuckling lowly to himself, he didn't notice Tsuna entering the room with a total 'WTF' expression plastered onto his face. And in his younger lover's arm was his second most favourite wonders in the world, _Tsuna's morning espresso._ Ignoring the enquiring look from the brunet, he silently thanked the boy who sat on the edge of the bed and sat up to drink his offered espresso.

One gulp, and – _Aaaaaah! Paradiso…_

"_Really, Tsunayoshi, for all the good-for-nothingness in you, you sure have the hands of gods when making an espresso,"_ Reborn mused as he continued to sip his morning caffeine. Tsuna, hearing the slightly insulting tone and sarcasm in the man's remark, pouted and crawled over his lover to lightly slap his muscled forearm.

"Even though I don't understand a word you're saying, I know you were saying something about my dame-ness! Stupid Reborn! Sometimes I wonder how I could even be with you when I couldn't even understand what you're saying!" Huffing and turning his back to the man, Tsuna missed the smirk Reborn had on his face.

_He's complaining about the difference in our language again…_

Putting the now empty mug away, Reborn leaned over to Tsuna – whose back was still at him – and gave a gentle back hug with a tight grip around the small boy's waist. He quickly racked his brains for the right words, _in Giapponese , _to sooth the brunet's temper. _He's so adorable when's he's angry… Not to mention feisty too, __**when in bed.**_

"Because I'm Reborn, the man who will forever be your number one lover,"_Who knew Tsuna love such romantic words?_

With a heavy flush to the tip of his ears, the flustered boy quickly turned around in the hug to bury his face dip into the toned chest. He couldn't help but tremble when Reborn spoke those words with his heavily accented deep voice, right into his ears. Although this tactic was used too many times to sooth his tantrums, Tsuna could never get used to it.

Reborn was just that … _irresistible._

Feeling the man's chin on his head, Tsuna squeezed into the hug and muttered something into Reborn's chest before leaving the room to make breakfast - _smirking_. The brunet didn't need to turn back to see the man's reaction, because he soon heard a loud 'thump' – signaling that something, _or someone_, had fallen to the floor. Giggling at his evil deed, Tsuna leaned by the kitchen counter, and counted the seconds to his …_punishment._

* * *

Language was a barrier, that's for sure.

But the barrier was nothing, nothing at all, compared to the size of their love.

* * *

"_And I'm Tsuna, the one who you'll be having for breakfast"_

* * *

**R/R:::...And the size of their lust. I don't know why but I see those two as sex-maniacs in this fic. Blame me. *facepalm**

** Dedicated to LovelessZim who requested an 'aggressive' uke-Tsuna. Hope I did it right. OTL There's no sense of logic in here; all loose strings are loose strings.**_  
_

**UN-BETAED. Reviews and favourites are alway a want - *gives you all e-hugs**


End file.
